


Hamilton AU

by michael_is_the_bae



Category: Mushie R. animatics!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_is_the_bae/pseuds/michael_is_the_bae
Summary: Basically this is what I made happen afterwards from the YouTube video "ready as I'll ever be" by Mushie R.





	Hamilton AU

**Author's Note:**

> It is based off a Hamilton AU animatic from Mushie R. And it is also from a lot of people's point of view of the same thing. Hope you enjoy and comment if you did!

Last update:31 March

LAUREN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Jackie! You don't have to do this!" Eliza basically screams "I'm the reason that **_Alex died!_**  I will have to pay the price Eliza." "Bu-" I cut her off. "You don't understand. **NO ONE** ever understands." There's this dead silence. I feel my stomach churn. "It's too late to change my mind. **I'm doing it."** I said, as the sweat and tears rolled down my face.

PEGGY'S P.O.V (with added potato chips)

*Peggy eating potato chips*

"Stop chewing so loud peg." Said Herc. "Sorry. I chew very loudly when I'm nervous..." "I think that's enough potato chips for you." Herc said as he stole my potato chips. "Hey give them back!" I said as I was jumping to reach them. "We've got an important mission on our hands." Hercules was right. I should probably start concentrating more, I just don't like the thought that we have to **kill John.** "I don't think it would be necessary to kill john though." Herc looked traumatised as he was staring into space. "I don't want to go too much into it Peggy..." Herc said as he held his head in his hands. "Wh- what happe- happened?" I asked very hesitantly, so much that I was stuttering like crazy. "Laf killed him." I stared at him, too shocked to look away. "W-ha-t? Di-d? Y-ou? S-ay?" I was feeling like nothing else mattered anymore, besides this conversation. "I said... Lafayette killed him." Herc was tearing up and it looked like he was about to break down into a waterfall of tears. "But-" I started but herc cut me off. "The zombie cure machine. It's what I used to bring him back, against the orders of Lafayette and Washington. But-" He paused, taking a moment to keep himself cool again. "I-I did it anyway, I couldn't stand not being with Alex and John for one more moment. And it had only been a couple of days." "But why would he kill both Laurens and Alex? I think that taking it way too far." I felt furious that Lafayette would do such a thing, after all we've been through. I thought I loved him! Then he would betray us by killing two innocent people!? I didn't understand such a thing. I really  _wouldn't_  understand such a thing. "But it- how could he betray us like that?" I asked, astounded. "Believe me, it was for good reason." Herc said as he faced me.

To be continued...

DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffhanger!

^(Not part of the story)^


End file.
